Danny
Danny is Zuma's older brother and he makes his debut appearance in meet the girlfriend (part 1,2,and 3). He's also my first OC. Voice Actors Young Danny: Ryan Potter (he voices hiro from Big Hero 6) Teenage Danny: Nathan Cress (he played as Freddie on iCarly) Adult Danny: Elijah Wood (he voiced mumble in happy feet 1 & 2 and he also voiced beck from Tron evolution.) Bio Danny is from a small town area near the big city. Before zuma was born it was just him and his parents, he attended the local pup school and fell for a golden Labrador name Victoria. They were a loving couple until one day...Victoria's father got a new job offer in California and her family had to move. It was hard for both of them to say goodbye, but they agreed on one thing: "we'll see each other again someday". They shared one last kiss and after that Victoria was gone. Ever since she left danny was heartbroken, until something lift his spirit. Danny was going to be a big brother because his mom and dad were having another baby and they said "it's a boy". One year later danny's mom gave birth to a beautiful,healthy,and loving baby labrador. He had the same fur color as his mom and he had his dad's eyes, when he opens his eyes the first thing he sees is...danny. he asked his mom "what's his name?" Then his mom said "zuma", and from that day forward danny will always look out for his little brother...no matter what. Stories he appears in *Meet the girlfriend (part 1) *Meet the girlfriend (part 2) *Meet the girlfriend (part 3) *Pup pup reunion *Pups and the Wedding Bells (cameo) *Bedtime Pups! *The life of Danny (coming soon) *Pup pup wedding (coming soon) Appearance Just like zuma, danny is a chocolate labrador but with a few minor differenceces: his fur is a light-brownish color,his eyes are light blue,and he wears a seafoam green hoodie. Personality he's a very nice pup with a heart of gold but can act immature at times. He's very fun to be around with, but if you mess with his friends or his little brother? You will be sorry. Trivia *he's zuma's older brother *his fur is light-brown,wears a seafoam green hoodie,and the color of his eyes are light blue. *he first appears in meet the girlfriend parts 1 & 2. *he's a very cool pup to hang out with but slightly immature and he's also very protective of his friends and his little brother. *he sometimes calls zuma "little bro" or "my baby brother". *he's one year old. *he has a girlfriend named Victoria and she's a golden Labrador. *danny was originally going to be zuma's twin brother (except without speech impediment or his hoodie) and his eye Color was originally going to be dark blue (like avalanche). *later on as an adult he acts less immature and more mature (but not too mature) and he's more protective of his friends and family. *he and victoria reunite with each other later on in pup pup reunion. *just like rubble he's afraid of spiders. He's also afraid of lightning,heights,falling,and seeing his little brother get hurt. *in the future danny wears a seafoam green vest. *in the future he proposes to Victoria and they get married. *in the future he and victoria have three puppies named Danny Jr,Tori,and Jay. Gallery IMG 20140927 082110.jpg|Danny-drawn by zumarocks3390 :D File:IMG_20140922_181512.jpg|Danny as an adult IMG 20140929 155745.jpg|Friends by choice-Brothers 4 life (sorry i made zuma's eyes too small and the picture's bad resolution, was using my phone xp) IMG 20141005 160702.jpg|Headshot of Danny-Zumarocks3390 IMG 20141007 185413.jpg|My drawing of Danny as a teenager IMG 20141015 180904.jpg|Samantha and Zane Wilson a.k.a. mom and dad IMG 20141104 155312.jpg|Danny and Victoria's three pups Danny Jr,Tori,and Jay IMG 20141108 090638.jpg Category:Fanon Category:Fanon characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist